DAMN TOILET LOVE : The Case of Byun Baekhyun
by santaokris
Summary: Side-story from DAMN TOILET LOVE / EXO / YAOI / CHANBAEK - BAEKYEOL slight TAORIS / BL / Shounen-Ai / Apa kau sudah menemukan pria-idiot-pengejar-kucing tersebut? Entahlah aku sendiri tidak tahu dimana ia sekarang. Dan pada akhirnya kami bertemu dengan hanya mengetahui nama. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak yakin apakah ia masih mengingat namaku. Sunbaenim, kapan kau menyadari siapa aku?


**DAMN! TOILET LOVE : The Case of Byun Baekhyun**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER / YAOI ; SHOUNEN-AI / BL / BOYXBOY / T**

**.**

**CAST :**

**CHANBAEK / BAEKYEOL**

**TAO**

**.**

**.**

**GENRE**

**I DON'T KNOW REALLY -_- THINK BY UR SELF ~**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING !**

**TYPO(s) ; OOC ; Ga Jelas ; Alur cepat ; Bahasa Acak-acakan ; Amatiran ; Mainstream , dll**

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau berjongkok disitu? Sungguh kau seperti anak kecil yang ingin buang air", umpat Tao kesal yang menyilangkan tangannya didepan dadanya, berusaha sabar dengan sikap 'stalker' dari Baekhyun.

"Chankaman! Chankaman, Tao-ya! Dia baru saja masuk ke aula. Hey hey lihat banyak sekali wanita-wanita genit yang mengelilinginya! Hey Hey Hey YA!", teriak Baekhyun yang masih menempelkan teropong yang sengaja ia bawa sembari memukul-mukul Tao dengan sebelah tangannya yang menganggur.

"Ya YA! Kau ini kenapa sih? Ahhh sial kenapa aku bisa kenal dengan orang idiot seperti kau sih?", gerutu Tao yang telak terkena pukulan jadi-jadian Baekhyun yang saking hebohnya melihat pujaannya dikelilingi wanita-wanita genit. "Ya , ya, YA! Wanita-wanita itu menyentuhnya! Hey hey itu bagianku! Yak! UKH!"

Tao menoyor kepala Baekhyun sampai jidat Baekhyun terbentur tembok cukup keras sampai-sampai terdengar suara 'Bug'. Tao yang merasa tidak bersalah menatap Baekhyun yang berjongkok itu dengan aura 'kau ini bodoh atau apa sih'.

"Kalau kau cemburu, cepat sentuh Chanyeol-mu itu. Menjengkelkan dasar", kesal Tao yang mencibir membuat Baekhyun mendengus. Namun sesaat Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya, otaknya mulai berputar dengan pemikiran anehnya. Tao yang menyadari hal tersebut sedikit melirik Baekhyun yang masih dengan posisi berjongkoknya itu.

"Hey Tao, sampai kapan Chanyeol tidak menyadari keberadaanku yah? Kita sudah tiga bulan disini dan waktu yang tersisa tidak banyak. Sebentar lagi dia lulus dan kita masih harus bertahan di sekolah mewah ini selama 3 tahun.", lirih Baekhyun yang tampak putus asa dengan semua usahanya tersebut.

"Apa aku berlebihan? Jatuh cinta dengannya karena kejadian sepele sperti itu, padahal kami tidak mengetahui satu sama lain. Hanya nama saja kami ketahui dan aku juga tidak yakin Chanyeol mengingat namaku"

"Baekhyun .."

"Yah mungkin ini semacam kasih tak sampai, benarkah begtiu Tao? Haha", ucap Baekhyun yang diakhiri oleh tawa putus asanya tersebut. Ia memeluk lututnya erat dan memejamkan matanya.

Sekilas kejadian itu terulang kembali di benaknya.

.

.

FLASHBACK

.

.

**BAEKHYUN POV**

"Gomenasai, senpai (Maafkan aku, Sunbaenim)", ucap gadis yang tepatnya berada di depanku ini. Entahlah apa yang membuatnya berkata seperti itu tapi yang pasti ada alasan lain mengapa ia memutuskanku saat ini. Hah, perempuan memang sulit di mengerti.

"Alasanmu?",ucapku yang sepertinya agak dingin dan tidak berperasaan ini. Tunggu, ini bukan diriku yang biasanya heboh, ramah dan tak bisa diam. Jarang sekali aku memberikan nada datar dan dingin apalagi kepada gadis yang sempat mengambil perhatianku lima bulan yang lalu, dimana aku menjadi kekasihnya.

"Aku...", ucapan perempuan berponi lurus dengan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya itu sedikit ragu dan takut untuk menatapku. Hey! Ada apa? Aku ini berwajah tampan dan menawan kenapa dia takut untuk menatapku?

"Kisara-chan. Kau lama sekali", terdengar suara lelaki lain yang memanggil nama depan gadis didepanku ini. Tunggu, dia memanggil nama depan? Oh jadi ini alasannya?

"Pergilah", ucapku dingin kepada Kisara Nanase . Gadis yang sekarang berubah status menjadi 'Mantan Kekasihku' ini sedikit mengadah dan membungkuk memberikan salam perpisahan dengan cepat dan berlari ke pria yang cukup tinggi –dan ketampanannya pun masih setara denganku. Ah tidak, sepertinya pria itu lebih tampan dariku.

Aku membalikkan badanku untuk segera meninggalkan tempat.

"Hey! Kau Byun Baekhyun? Terima kasih telah menyerahkan gadis manis ini kepadaku. Kau memang tidak pantas dengannya!", seru pria itu dengan suara meremehkan. Aku sedikit melihat kebelakang melihat ekspresi wajahnya dan... Dia benar-benar meremehkanku. Cih.

"Alasanmu?", ucapku lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaraku.

"Kau ini seperti _hode_ (laki-laki yang menjadi perempuan / mengaku seperti perempuan / transgender), apa kau ini benar-benar laki-laki? Kau manis sekali"

APA?!

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, 12 tahun menuju 13 tahun, berkelamin pria yang selalu dibilang manis oleh banyak perempuan maupun laki-laki. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa selalu di sebut manis. Aku ini pria dan pria itu tidak ada yang manis! Aku memang masih berumur muda tapi di Jepang diumuran seperti ku ini tidak aneh jika memiliki sifat dewasa dan berpacaran seperti ini! Sungguh!

Aku ini tampan! Tampan melebihi siapapun.

Yah walaupun aku sedikit tertarik dengan dunia eyeliner .. Tapi aku ini tampan dan manly!

Erkhh .. Lupakan.

Berdarah asli Korea yang saat ini sedang bersekolah di negara matahari terbit yakni Jepang karena alasan yang tidak pasti. Entahlah aku tidak peduli dengan alasan yang selalu dibuat-buat oleh ibuku untuk harus mengikuti semua keinginannya. Mau tidak mau aku harus pergi ke Jepang dengan alasan yang tidak pasti.

Jika orang-orang bertanya kenapa aku berada di Jepang, jawabanku sangat sederhana dan sedikit berbohong:

'Ah, ini karena pekerjaan ayahku yang selalu berpindah-pindah tempat'.

Berbohong? Yah memang begitulah kenyataannya.

Sejak aku masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar, ayahku selalu menghilang entah kemana. Sampai-sampai aku tidak pernah mengingat bagaimana wujud penampakan ayahku sendiri. Kejam bukan?

Mungkin tidak sanggup lagi menanggung beban keluarga yang terlibat banyak hutang dan ah entahlah. Sampai-sampai kakakku yang seharusnya mendapatkan gelar S1 harus melepaskan itu semua demi memenuhi semua kebutuhan keluargaku. Begitu juga ibuku yang harus bekerja nyaris 12 jam di luar rumah dan meninggalkanku sendirian.

Selama aku sendirian dirumah paling-paling aku hanya ditemani oleh komputer dan bertukar pesan elektronik dengan temanku dunia mayaku yang tinggal disebrang sana. Aku sudah menganggapnya sebagai sahabat baikku walau kami tidak pernah bertemu. Namanya Huang Zi Tao. Laki-laki berdarah China seumuran denganku dan tinggal di daerah Guangzhou—dan jujur saja aku tidak tahu itu dimana. Entah aku lupa bagaimana perkenalan awal kami sampai-sampai kami sering bertukar peristiwa bahkan saling mencurahkan isi hati kami tentang masalah pribadi. Sudah lama sekali aku megenal Tao, mungkin sekitar kelas 2 aku mengenalnya.

Aku dan Tao memiliki nasib yang nyaris sama. Kami sama-sama kesepian dan dikelilingi oleh krisis ekonomi. Hah, menyedihkan bukan? Dan untuk cara kami berkomunikasi memang agak sulit, apalagi dengan bahasa yang sangat berbeda jauh. Kami menggunakan bahasa internasional yang kami tahu dan cukup parah jika di baca oleh pakar bahasa. Tapi memangnya ada pakar bahasa yang mau membaca percakapan di email kami? Tentu tidak, bukan?

Dan untuk masalah kenapa aku di Jepang? Ah aku tidak begitu peduli. Di Jepang aku tinggal bersama saudara dari ibuku yang mau menampugku. Entah guna-guna apa yang ibu gunakan untuk membujuk keluarga ini, tapi keluarga dari saudara ibuku ini lebih baik dari keluargaku sendiri. Yah yah mereka telah menganggapku sebagai anaknya sendiri dan aku bersyukur soal itu.

Dan karena keluarga baruku ini, sikapku yang buruk berubah drastis. Aku jauh lebih aktif, cerewet, dan ahh tidak bisa diam sepertinya. Itu semua untuk menutupi masa laluku yang kacau.

Aku membuka handphoneku dan terdapat inbox e-mail yang masuk. Aku sedikit tersenyum dan yakin itu adalah Tao. Dan hebatnya dia menggunakan bahasa Korea yang nyaris benar semua. Aku sedikit berdecak kagum, bisa-bisanya ia menguasai Korea dalam waktu singkat.

Aku kembali membaca email dari Tao sambil menyusuri jalan menuju rumahku, jarak dari stasiun dan rumahku cukup memakan waktu jika berjalan kaki. Tapi aku lebih memilih hemat ongkos dan berjalan untuk kesehatan juga bukan?

Dan aku sedikit membulatkan mata saat membaca satu kalimat yang membuatku senang dan bersemangat jika nanti pulang ke Korea.

'_Kau tahu Baekhyun? Aku memang masih siswa kelas satu tapi mungkin karena bakat wushu-ku entah bagaimana bisa aku mendapatkan beasiswa di Korea nanti! Nama sekolahnya adalah sekolah MANHWA High School. Maka dari itu aku sedang berusaha belajar bahasa Korea saat ini. Waahh ~ Semoga nanti kita bisa bertemu kalau kau sudah kembali dari Jepang. Dan aku berharap kita bisa masuk kesekolah yang aku sebutkan tadi. Hihi^^'_

Aku kembali berdecak kagum. Hebat, baru kelas satu saja sudah mendapatkan beasiswa ke Korea karena bakatnya. Aku selalu membayangkan bahwa Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang bocah manis dan manja. Bisa dilihat dari cara dia membalas pesan. Kadang-kadang kekanak-kanakan. Dan ngomong-ngomong saat ia bilang akan masuk kesalah satu SMA ternama disana dan tentu saja aku tidak mungkin masuk sana –karena tentu biaya yang sangat fantastic.

Aku menjawab email itu dengan senang hati walau agak sedikit kecewa dimana faktanya aku tidak bisa masuk kesekolah yang Tao maksud.

Aku memasukkan kembali handpone-ku dan kembali berjalan. Dan sesaat jalanku terhenti sejenak mendengar suara kucing yang seakan minta tolong.

"Kucing?", gumanku. Entah ada apa aku begitu tertarik dengan suara kucing tersebut dan ingin rasanya mencari kucing kecil itu.

Aku sedikit berlari kecil menuju gang buntu yang dipenuhi banyak sampah di sudutnya.

SRAK SRAK!

Ah, pasti itu. Batinku yang mulai mendekati sumber suara.

"Kucing kecil. Keluarlah. Pria tampan mau—HYAAA!", badanku terjungkal kebelakang saat ada seseorang yang menerkam kucing yang baru saja berlari. Dan sialnya kucing itu berlari tepat diatas badanku dan melompati wajah mulusku. Ugh! Kucing sialan!

Aku sedikit memegang bokongku yang berciuman dengan aspal langsung. Dan melirik kearah orang yang tadi menerkamku tadi karena mengejar kucing tadi. Posisinya sangat menyedihkan dari yang kubayangkan. Wajahnya lebih dahulu meyentuh aspal dan aku yakin itu sangat sangat sangat sakit.

Aku sedikit menepuk pundak lelaki berseragam itu. Sedikit ragu memang, takut-takut saat aku melihat wajahnya ternyata wajahnya sudah hancur terkikis aspal. Astaga kenapa aku seperti membayangkan film horor saja? Malam ini bukan malam jumat bukan? Tuhan selamatkan aku!

"D-d-daijoubu? (Tidak apa-apa?)", ucapku ragu. Lelaki itu mengangkat wajahnya yang beberapa menit mencium aspal dan mengadah kearahku.

"Hehe .."

Aku sedikit mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku untuk beberapa kali. Terdiam sesaat apalagi saat lelaki itu menampilkan senyumnya yang lebar dan cerah.

DEG!

Aku merasakan dadaku bergemuruh tak beraturan. Hey hey! Hari ini aku baru saja putus hubungan dengan kekasihku, tapi kenapa rasanya kejadian itu tidak pernah ada dan malah menemukan pujaan hati yang baru?

Pujaan hati yang baru? Apa aku tidak salah?

Dia kan laki-laki.

CHIRP CHIRP CHIRP *sfx*

"Ah maaf jika aku menganggetkanmu", ucapnya dengan suara bass dan rendahnya itu. Aku sedikit terpukau. Wajah pria ini tampan dan –entah tapi aku ingin menyebutkan wajah orang ini agak sedikit idiot, tapi memiliki suara yang sangat rendah. Bahkan lebih rendah dari suaraku.

"Ehh? T—t-tidak apa-apa hehe", kekehku canggung. Aku sedikit melihat nametagnya dan benar saja. Dari wajah, orang Korea memang berbeda. Lihat saja nametag nya bertulisan 'Park Chanyeol' dan aku yakin itu nama Korea.

"Ah, apa kau terluka? Emm, siapa namamu?", tanya si pria yang ber-nametag Park Chanyeol itu sembari berdiri. Aku meneguk ludahku sendiri melihat dia berdiri. T-tinggi sekali. Aku terdiam sejenak sampai pada akhirnya dia memanggilku.

"Byun.. Byun Baekhyun? Itu namamu? Kau bukan orang Jepang?", tanya Chanyeol yang meyipitkan matanya untuk membaca nametagku. Aku membuyarkan lamunanku dan segera mengangguk.

"Wahhh ~ Tidak kusangka aku menemukan orang Korea di negara aneh ini.", ucapnya bahagia. Aku sedikit tertawa garing dan bingung dengan orang ini. Dia ini idiot atau apasih?

"Salam kenal Byun Baekhyun. Aku Park Chanyeol dan aku harus mengejar kucing tadi. Sampai jumpa!", pria tinggi itu berlari kencang dan bisa-bisanya ia mengejar kucing itu dengan semangat tinggi. Tapi aku sedikit terpukau pada saat ia membalikkan badannya dan tersenyum kearahku. Melambaikannya tinggi-tinggi menampilkan wajah menawannya.

Tanganku sedikit terangkat membalas lambaian tangannya dan wajahku memanas.

"Byun Baekhyun! Kau tahu?! Kau manis sekali!", seru Chanyeol yang dari kejauhan sembari berlari dan terseyum sebelum ia benar-benar menghilang dari penglihatanku.

DEG!

DEG!

DEG!

Dadaku bergemuruh keras dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Kata 'manis' yang diucapkan oleh lelaki tinggi itu tampaknya sangat berbeda dan hanya membuat detakan janutngku semakin cepat tak karuan. Tapi mungkin aku mendapatkan satu fakta yang tak bisa ku tolak .. sepertinya

Aku jatuh cinta dengan pria itu. Park Chanyeol.

Tunggu! Apa ini normal?

.

.

.

.

.

Byun Baekhyun, 15 tahun, berjenis kelamin lelaki namun sering dibilang sebagai pria manis. Haruskah kau memperingati kalian semua? Butuh di beritahukan kepada semua masyarakat yang mengatakan diriku manis. Pria itu tidak ada yang manis!

Ekhmm ..

Minggu lalu aku kembali ke Korea dan masuk ke SMA yang tak terduga.

Aku berdiri di kerumunan murid-murid yang berbaris rapi. Di depan podium terdapat tulisan penyambutan yang khas untuk murid-murid baru seperti kami.

WELCOME TO MANHWA HIGH SCHOOL

Yah, pada akhirnya aku masuk ke sekolah ini.

Pada saat hari kelulusan SMP di Jepang, keluarga angkatku memberikan sebuah tiket pesawat dan beberapa lembaran yang sebelumnya tidak ku ketahui. Sampai pada akhirnya aku mengetahui kalau aku di daftar di SMA Manhwa dimana sebetulnya aku ingin bersekolah disana—dan berpendapat kalau orang-orang sepertiku ini tidak mungkin pergi ke SMA yang berisi oleh orang-orang berkedudukan tinggi. Saat aku membicarakan soal biaya dengan entengnya mereka berkata bahwa merekalah yang akan membiayai sampai pada akhirnya aku lulus. Sungguh beruntung jika mereka benar-benar keluargaku yang sebenarnya.

Kembali ke Korea sama dengan kembali ke mimpi burukku yang suram lagi. Namun saat aku kembali mereka tidak terlihat terlalu buruk. Kakakku yang sukses dan sudah berkeluarga membuat diriku sedikit tenang. Akhirnya kakakku lepas dari kepurukan keluarga ini.

Dan sedikit bercerita, selama 3 tahun di Jepang aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan pria Korea Park Chanyeol lagi. Aku selalu melalui jalur yang sama dan gang dimana pertama kali kita bertemu, namun nihil dia tidak disana.

Yah, sepertinya kami bukan takdir.

Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang, sedikit terusik namun aku harus menjaga imej ceriaku didepan orang-orang. Aku menolehkan kepalaku dan mendapati seorang laki-laki –yang sialnya dia tinggi dan aku harus mengadahkan kepalaku. Matanya seperti panda dan dari penampakan wajahnya sepertinya dia bukan orang Korea. "Kau, Byun Baekhyun?",ucapnya sedikit ragu.

"Ya, benar", ucapku seramah mungkin sembari tersenyum.

"Benarkah? Ternyata kau ini pendek dari yang ku bayangkan"

_Apa? Sial anak ini kurang ajar. _

"Dan tak kusangka kau bisa masuk ke sekolah ini juga"

_Yah, bahkan aku sendiri pun tidak tahu bisa masuk ke sekolah tak terduga ini._

"Ahaha .. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa kau?", ucapku sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

"HEE? KAU HUANG ZI TAO?", teriakku tak terduga. Benarkah laki-laki ini? Perawakannya sama sekali jauh berbeda dengan yang aku bayangkan! Kukira dia manis, lucu, bisa kujadikan adikku, manja dan kekanak-kanakkan, tapi pada kenyataannya.

Manis? Coret

Lucu? Coret

Adik? Coret Coret Coret. Dia terlalu tinggi menjadi adikku.

Dan aku merasa .. Ternyata aku lebih manis daripada dia.

Tunggu, pria tidak ada yang manis!

Kami pergi ke kantin sekolah ini untuk membeli minuman pada jam pulang. Masa pengenalan lingkungan sekolah sudah kami lakukan beberapa hari yang lalu dan hari ini adalah peresmian kami masuk ke SMA yang terkenal dan berisi oleh orang-orang berkedudukan tinggi. Jujur saja setelah pidato panjang lebar dari kepala sekola SMA ini yang entah apa intinya membuatku sedikit haus, begitu juga dengan pria yang mengaku sebagai Huang Zi Tao ini.

Ah baiklah kembali ke percakapanku dengan Huang Zi Tao. Dan sekali lagi tak kusangka bahasa Koreanya benar-benar fasih walau masih ada aksen mandarin didalamnya.

"Kenapa ekspresimu sepertinya mengecewakan?", tanya Tao yang meminum jus jeruknya dengan malas. Aku sedikit tertawa garing. Apa benar kau ini Huang Zi Tao? Sepertinya tidak meyakinkan.

"Ahaa.. itu.. tidak. Aku tidak kecewa sungguh. Memangnya kenapa?", ucapku berbohong. Bohong? Bisa dibilang.

"Entah kenapa aku kecewa kenapa kau ini pendek yah? Padahal dibayanganku kau ini pria tinggi manly dan yang sudah seperti kakakku sendiri. Tapi pada kenyataan ... kau pendek dan ... manis? Lebih mendekati cantik"

_Sial, anak ini. Tak kusangka Huang Zi Tao yang sebenarnya itu menyebalkan._

"Ah tidak perlu dianggap ucapanku tadi. Aku memang begini kok", ucapnya cuek dan tidak peduli.

Benar-benar! Sepertinya aku ingin membunuhnya!

"Ah ngomong-ngomong soal dirimu, apa kau sudah bertemu dengan pria-idiot-pengejar-kucing itu?", tanya Tao lagi yang menyedot paksa minuman jeruk yang sudah habis itu. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sejenak dan menghela napas pelan. Yah, benar ini Huang Zi Tao. Teman emailku.

"Soal itu...", ucapku lirih.

"Sudahlah, kalau kau jodoh dengannya pasti akan bertemu suatu hari nanti", ucap Tao yang masih sibuk dengan gelas kosongnya. Ia tampaknya ingin menghibur tapi kenyataannya itu tidak menghibur sama sekali. Aku mendesah pelan sedikit mengalihkan pandangannya.

_Ya, tapi sepertinya kami bukan jodoh. _

Author POV

"KYAA! KYAA! SUNBAENIM!", teriakan lengkingan anak perempuan—yang Baekhyun perkirakan itu adalah anak-anak kelas 2 karena tidak mungkin anak kelas satu yang baru saja masuk ke sekolah mewa ini berteriak tidak tahu malu seperti itu, tampak terdengar nyaring dan tinggi membuat seakan telinganya akan pecah saat itu juga dan mungkin itu juga berpengaruh pada Tao yang sedang menutup telinganya cuek dengan kedua telunjuknya yang masing-masing masuk ke lubang telinganya.

"Ugh, apa-apaan sih", ucap Tao kesal. Baekhyun yang sedikit melihat ke sumber suara tampaknya sedikit penasaran.

"Sepertinya itu fans-fans dari sunbaenim-sunbaenim populer disini.", ucap Baekhyun sedikit berteriak karena ia yakin suaranya pasti terendam oleh suara anak-anak perempuan itu.

"Mungkin saja benar tapi siapa?", jawab Tao yang tak kalah keras berteriaknya.

"KRIS SUNBAENIM! CHANYEOL SUNBAENIM! KYAAA! MEREKA TAMPAN SEKALI!"

Baekhyun sedikit tercekat mendengar salah satu nama dari mereka. Chanyeol?

Baekhyun bergegas dari tempatnya meninggalkan Tao yang entah mengapa masih sibuk dengan gelasnya—padahal isinya sudah benar-benar kosong. Tao yang menyadari hal itu langsung mengejar Baekhyun berteriak agar Baekhyun menunggunya. Namun suaranya kalah oleh suara anak-anak perempuan disana membuat suaranya seakan terendam.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat melihat sosok 'Chanyeol' yang mereka sebutkan. Ia mengumpat pada dirinya sendiri kenapa dirinya dilahirkan pendek di antara perempuan-perempuan yang harusnya lebih pendek dari dirinya.

Tak sadar perempuan-perempuan itu mundur dan tubuh Baekhyun terdorong kebelakang. Dirinya terjungkal karena para perempuan itu mundur tanpa ada aba-aba apapun seakan membuka jalan. Untungnya dirinya tidak terinjak oleh sepatu-sepatu itu—dan beruntung Baekhyun tidak mengadahkan kepalanya keatas ketika para perempuan itu melangkahinya, karena ia tahu pasti apa yang dilihatnya nanti. _You-know-what._

Mendadak jalan yang didepannya kosong dari para perempuan , mereka berpindah tempat menjadi berada di samping dan seakan mengelilinginya. Baekhyun mengusap-usap bokongnya yang sakit itu. "Uhh", ringis Baekhyun pelan. Sudut mata Baekhyun menangkap uluran tangan menuju kearahnya. Ia sedikit mengadah untuk mengetahui milik siapa tangan tersebut.

Napas Baekhyun sedikit tercekat dan hilang, matanya membulat sempurna.

Si pemilik uluran tangan itu tersenyum lebar dan benar-benar tampan untuk Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun yang tidak mengedip itu hanya bisa mengagumi ketampanannya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?", ucap pria yang tersenyum kepadanya itu.

Apa ia tidak salah liat? Ini..

_... Park Chanyeol_. Batinnya.

FLASHBACK OFF

.

.

.

Baekhyun mendesah pelan yang masih menatap kosong kebawah, hanya tanah aspal memang tapi untuk Baekhyun disana seakan terlihat sebuah film dimana film itu menceritakan awal bertemunya dengan Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun-chan kau mendengarku". Baekhyun sedikit terperanjat. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke Tao dan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"_-chan_? Maksudmu apa memanggilku menggunakan –chan?", gerutu Baekhyun.

"Entahlah, hanya itu yang kutahu", ucap Tao yang tidak peduli. Baekhyun mendesah pelan dan menatap kearah dalam aula dari luar jendela. Ia terperangah dan bingung. Ia segera berdiri dan berlari menuju tempat lain.

"Chanyeol sudah keluar aula! Cepat cari dia lagi sebelum bel masuk berbunyi", Baekhyun yang berlari terlebih dahulu menuju tempat lain itu hanya dijawab dengan helaan napas panjangn Tao yang pasrah dengan temannya itu. Ia pun mengikuti langkah Baekhyun yang sudah mendahuluinya.

_Sunbaenim, kapan kau menyadari siapa aku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**TBC or Delete? **

**Review first! **

KICHAN HERE ! AND KENAPA TBC YAH ... /bingung sendiri/

Hahaha , sepertinya agak gajelas yah ceritanya=_= Tapi tetep butuh Review kok^^Amalkan reviewnya yah! Pahala loh~ Semoga para readers suka dan seperti biasa saya suka bikin sesuatu yang berchapter so so tunggu kelanjutannya yah! Sengaja menceritakan Baekhyun terlebih dahulu untuk memberi tahu semua readers kenapa Baekhyun bisa jatuh /asik/ sama Chanyeol. Dan judulnya sepertinya agak nyontek dengan sub-title nya komik Sekaiichi Hatsukoi yah .. ahhaah .. gomen gomen x_x

Tolong supportnya dan jangan lupa buat baca DAMN TOILET LOVE yang mengisahkan Kris dan Tao ^^ Thanks all!

BIGLOVE FROM TAORIS AND CHANBAEK

-Kichan


End file.
